


the future opens up for us

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Banter, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor mention of abuse, New Year's Resolutions, Platonic Relationships, Post Game, three stories in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: three drabbles relating to the new year (closure, longing, and motivations)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (implied), Ikusaba Mukuro & Amami Rantaro, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 24





	the future opens up for us

Saihara was trembling, tears falling down his face in light streaks. He was terrified -  _ beyond _ terrified - of what he had decided to do. Beside him, Harukawa had a gentle hand on his back, murmuring, “You don’t have to do this.” He shook his head, and eventually, she gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek before leaving him alone, closing the door gently. He wished she hadn’t left, but he didn’t have the courage to say that out loud.

He didn’t even have the courage to do this. But here he was. 

His fingers shook terribly, and he clicked the wrong numbers five times before successfully dialling  _ her  _ number. Harukawa promised him it wouldn’t go as badly as he was imagining, but he still struggled to control his breathing while the phone rang loudly. 

He stopped breathing when the other picked up.

“If this is a spam caller, I’m not interested.” Her voice was apathetic and bored, no trace of emotion in her tone. He took in a deep breath, and said,

“Happy New Year’s, Akamatsu.”

She was silent, and Saihara started panicking  _ holy shit I made a terrible mistake why the fuck did I think this was a good idea-  _ but he snapped out of it when he heard her whisper, “Saihara? How did you even get my number?”

“You… ah, you gave it to me, um, when we got coffee,” he stuttered. “Uh, I can delete it if you want…!”

“Oh.” She was quiet again. Finally, after what felt like years, she whispered, “Happy New Year’s, Saihara. And… you don’t have to delete my number.”

She hung up after that, but Saihara didn’t care, because he heard a sliver of emotion in her tone. And that little bit of emotion was enough. 

(Harukawa and Yumeno come into his room when they heard him cheering, and they all hugged. Maybe they couldn’t be in love again, but, hey, he had something to look forward to in the new year. Even if it was just a chance to start again.)

* * *

“Does New Year’s excite you, Kamukura-kun?” 

The ravenette sighed, a gentle wave of boredom in his exhale. Komaeda looked at him eagerly with a smile spread across his face despite the bruises tainting his pale skin. With every day that passed where Kamukura had to see him, he grew more and more debauched. Such was the expectation for the servant of the Warriors of Hope. Still, he awaited a reply, and so Kamukura indulged him.

“No. Nothing excites me.”

“Ah, of course!” His grin didn’t falter. “I suppose you have more interesting things to think about!”

“Nothing is interesting, Komaeda Nagito. I do not find fascination in any occurrence or mental fixation. Do not delude yourself.”

Komaeda leaned on Kamukura, who did nothing in response. Although they were approximately the same height, Komaeda had a tendency to make himself appear smaller, even when facing five children. In a sense, Kamukura contributed; he held himself tall and erect with perfect posture. There was no need to slump and appear weak or informal. 

_ I do suspect Komaeda Nagito isn’t doing it on purpose,  _ he mused.

There was some visceral intrigue in the fact that someone like Komaeda could still view the oncoming year with hope and excitement.

“Kamukura-kun?” Komaeda looked up at him. The other nodded in lieu of a reply, provoking Komaeda to continue. “Will you stay with me until the sun rises?”

“Are you falling into the farce of romance?” Komaeda said nothing, so Kamukura stated, “How boring.”

“It isn’t for you, Kamukura-kun. It’s for someone else,” Komaeda replied, seeming slightly uncomfortable. His tone held some contempt, which is why Kamukura deduced that Komaeda was trying to indulge in love for someone who had died long ago. 

“Hinata Hajime? You impress me with your predictability.”

“Ehehe. Impressing Kamukura-kun.” Komaeda looked up at the sky, blood-streaked hair falling in his face. For a moment, he appeared sad and solemn, which was not surprising in the slightest, although it did not quite suit his face. Eventually, he shot Kamukura a lopsided smile. “That’s a first.”

* * *

“New Year’s resolutions, go.” 

Mukuro smirked at her best friend, Rantaro, who waited expectantly for her answers. She pondered them for a minute, dragging it out, before saying, “I want to get a better job. Is that boring?”

“Yes,” Rantaro replied, sticking his pierced tongue out. She rolled her eyes, and he laughed. “But fair enough. Keep going.”

“Fine, fine. I guess I want to go on more dates with Makoto. I don’t know if that counts as a resolution since I could probably just do that whenever but I didn’t think this out.”

“Cute.” She blushed, causing him to laugh. Bastard. Like him and Shuichi weren’t the most disgustingly sappy relationship ever. 

“Why are you so interested in resolutions, suddenly?” she asked, fiddling with the hem of her jacket. “You never cared before.”

He shrugged. “Just thought it might be nice. Could lead to some deep candid conversation and shit.”

“With the way this is going, that’s unlikely.”

“Well, it was worth an attempt.”

She snorted. “What are yours, then?”

“Well, Shuichi and I have been talking about moving in together…”

“Oh worm?” she replied, utilizing a meme that she used to hate, but gradually grew to like after she learned Kyoko Kirigiri had gotten Byakuya Togami to actually cry when she used it on him. His days browsing Reddit left him with some grasp of memes, apparently, although Mukuro had no fucking clue how Kyoko had figured it out. “So you guys are getting a place?”

“He’s probably just going to move here.” Rantaro gestured to his apartment. “We’re finally becoming adults, are you proud, Mom?”

“I’m  _ one year  _ older than you, please stop calling me Mom.”

“Well, Makoto is the dad friend, so what does that make you?”

“A person who is dating a dad friend.”

“I hate you.”

“Understandable, have a nice day.”

“We’re getting  _ so far  _ off track.”

Mukuro sighed. “Did we ever  _ have  _ a track? Or a point?”

“Do we ever?”

“Fair enough. Anyway. Back to your resolutions.”

“Oh, yeah. I also want to work on my mental health a bit.”

Mukuro nodded. “Valid and important.”

“Right. Because, as my best friend, you’ve definitely noticed that I’m not exactly healthy about my… travels.” He averted eye contact, looking suddenly uncomfortable. Mukuro waited for him to gather himself before continuing. “I want to be less… paranoid? I guess? And yeah, I’ve been working at that for a really long time, but I’ve never really put my all into it. I just decided I had more important things to do, so I put it off.”

“Your mental health should take priority. It’s really important.  _ You’re  _ important.” Mukuro reminded him. Even if he already knew that the, reminder was helpful. He smiled at her.

“Thanks, Muku. But yeah. I guess we got our candid talk after all. Those are my resolutions.”

“Cool cool.” She paused. “And if you ever need someone to listen to you, in regards to your mental health and stuff, or like help you figure out what to do, I’ve got your back. I always do.”

“Yup.” He rested his head on her shoulder with a grin. “And ditto, by the way. You’re doing a lot better, but if you need anything…”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

He checked his watch, probably trying to subtly flex on Mukuro, and said, “Three more minutes. New year, here we fucking come. Like a swarm of bees.” He burst into laughter immediately. “Oh my God.”

“You need to  _ sleep _ .”

“Ok boomer.”

“I hate you and everything you stand for.”

The two of them spent the rest of the night laughing and waiting for fireworks to light up the sky. Mukuro couldn’t think of a better way to end the year than this: some time with her best friend, watching as the future opened up for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's new year's eve but i have a komahina fic for tomorrow so you just get this
> 
> apologies for the genuinely bad writing this is definitely not my best work and it's rather messy i apologize
> 
> happy new year's, everyone! i'm trying not to overwhelm myself, so i'm taking it as just another day, but also a chance for new things! 
> 
> i hope everyone has a nice night and a good new year (and if you aren't, things will get better, i promise :) )
> 
> this is the most goddamn positivity in an ending note ever and i don't even feel good gamers this is progress


End file.
